Forgotten Love
by punkrockgirl555
Summary: In a fire, Scarlet saves Lloyd only to be knocked unconscious. When she wakes up, she doesn't remember who she is, who her family is, who her team is...And who Lloyd is. Can he regain her memory and love? Meanwhile, someone from Lloyd's family steps into the story. I'm rating this M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Scarlet's POV**

Jayleene taught me to play a simple song on the ukulele and I made my own little song from that. I had too much pride to admit it, but I ended up writing the entire song about Lloyd. We weren't married like everyone else on the ship (except Cole and April) but I didn't care…Okay, I did care a bit and I wanted to marry him but we had all the time in the world for that, right? We used to be eleven, appearing to be seventeen and now we were eighteen, appearing to be twenty three. We both still a little immature though.

"Hey, Lloyd," I smiled, walking into his room.

He barely glanced up from his DSI XL. "Hey," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, but still smiled. "Uh, do you wanna' hear a song I wrote…For you?"

That got him to look up from his stupid game. He smiled at me but raised an eyebrow. "You wrote a song about me?" he looked like he was about to laugh.

"Put a sock in it and just listen, 'k?" I sat down next to him and held the ukulele in my hands. "If you laugh, I'll murder you." I warned before I started to play. **("Perfect Two" by Auburn).**

"_Oh whoa…Yay-yeah…You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly, you can be the captain and I can be your first mate, you can be the chills that I feel on our first date, you can be the hero and I can be your sidekick, you can be the tear that I'd cry if we ever split, you can be the rain from the cloud when a storm hits and you can be the sun that shines in the mornin'. Don't know if I could ever be, without you 'cause boy you complete me and in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need…"_

**Lloyd's POV**

I chuckled under my breath as Scarlet sang, playing the ukulele, it felt like a gender-bender version of a really cheesy scene from a romance movie. It was usually the _guy_ singing to the girl, but I wasn't complaining. I couldn't help but smile at her. The song was something that'd stick in my mind forever.

"'_Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high and you're the one I wanna' marry. 'Cause you're the one for me-for me, and I'm the one for you-for you, you take the both of us-of us and we're the perfect two. Yay…We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby, me and you. We're the perfect two…"_

I started to sing with her a bit and smiled the entire time. No wonder girls liked guys singing to them so much…

"_You can be the prince and I can be the princess, you can be the sweet tooth, I can be the dentist, you can be the shoes and I can be the laces, you can be the heart that I spill on the pages. You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser, you can be the pencil and I can be the paper, you can be as cold as the winter weather, but I don't care as long as we're together."_

I listened to the lyrics carefully. We sort of were the perfect two, besides our family and gender; we were pretty much the same.

"_Don't know if I could ever be, without you 'cause boy you complete me and in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need…'Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high and you're the one I wanna' marry. 'Cause you're the one for me-for me, and I'm the one for you-for you, you take the both of us-of us and we're the perfect two. Yay…We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby, me and you. We're the perfect two…You know that I'll never doubt ya' and you know that I'll think about ya' and you know that I can't live without ya', in maybe just a while, I can see me walk down the aisle…Whoa…_

'_Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high and you're the one I wanna' marry. 'Cause you're the one for me-for me, and I'm the one for you-for you, you take the both of us-of us and we're the perfect two. Yay…We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby, me and you. We're the perfect two…"_

**Scarlet's POV**

As soon as I finished I felt Lloyd kiss my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. "Huh, I'm the one you wanna' marry?" he whispered in my ear. I just rolled my eyes, blushing. "I kinda' have something to ask you so I guess I can do it now…" He reached into his pocket and just when he was about to pull something out…A loud ear piercing alarm set off throughout the whole ship. Lloyd frowned and sighed. "C'mon," he ran out of the room and I followed him.

The others were all in the bridge. "Nya, Jayleene what is it?" I asked. (Jayleene had been helping Nya around the ship since she wasn't the lightning master anymore).

"There's a huge fire in Jamonacai Village." Jayleene answered.

Cole nodded. "Let's go then."

All seven of us ninja ran out the room only to be followed by Dexter and Justice. "No, you two have to stay here." Angel ordered them.

"Please, mommy!" they both pleaded. Then they both looked to their dad. "Daddy can we come?"

"Perhaps…_Only_ if you promise to stay nearby your mother and I the entire time," Zane answered.

"Zane, don't undermine me, I _just_ told them no." Angel growled.

"What harm could it be?"

Angel sighed. "Fine, but stay close."

"YAY!" they both ran with their parents.

I chuckled. They were using the two parent's method. If one parent says no, ask the other.

As we ran into the burning village, Lloyd grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Be careful." He said before running off with Zane.

April and I combined our wind and water to cover a burning building in ice. Since Kai, Cole, Angel and Jay didn't have elemental powers fit for the situation; they ran into buildings to save people.

**Lloyd's POV**

"DAD!" I yelled when I saw my dad standing on top of a burning building.

I used my water powers to shoot at the building and at my dad. When the building was out, I switched to my powers of darkness and surrounded my dad in a purple glow.

He fought back, using his powers and shot me onto the ground. He ran off and I growled. "Lloyd, get away from there!" I heard Zane shout.

"What?" I put my hand to my ear and tried to listen through the screams of villagers.

I shrugged it off and looked back to the building that still was burning slightly. I saw some of the walls starting to come down… "Shit." was all I could manage to say. I shut my eyes tightly and waited to be crushed to death, when something knocked me out of the way. I opened my eyes and saw I had landed over by the guys, then I saw a royal blue ninja standing in front of the building. "SCARLET!" everyone shouted.

**Scarlet's POV**

I knocked Lloyd a safe distance away and when I was about to run… "AHH!" I screamed in pain as hundreds of pounds of burning debris fell onto me. I felt the cloth of my ninja suit rip and a burning pain shoot through my body. I whimpered, but I was glad I was still conscious. But it wasn't over, more burning debris fell onto me and hit my head.

I groaned and would've reached up to touch my head if debris weren't holding my entire body down. Blood trailed down my head and everything went black.

**Lloyd's POV**

No…No…This was a dream, scratch that, _nightmare_. My girlfriend had just gotten crushed by hundreds of pounds of burning debris. Scarlet knocked me away but ended up getting herself ki-NO, she had to still be alive. I ran over to what used to be the building. "Lloyd, stop it's still on fire." Jay grabbed my shoulder.

I tore away from his grip. "Fuck that, Scarlet's still under there!" I yelled, running over to her.

I used my water powers to stop the fire and then pulled the debris away. Scarlet lay with her eyes closed and her face pale. There was a large cut on her head, bleeding fluently. I reached down and touched her neck, checking for a pulse. When I didn't feel anything, I panicked. "Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead." I repeated again and again.

Tears trailed down my face. "C'mon…" my voice shook. I used my lightning powers to send a small shock through her body. Finally there was a pulse, but a small and weak one. "Let's get her to the hospital." Cole said, touching my shoulder.

I picked Scarlet up carefully and carried her limp body in my arms. I felt like everything was my fault. She was trying to save me, only for her to di-…Be injured…

She couldn't leave me. Not now.

**A/N: First chapter done! Anyway, the next chapter will be a little better than this one. I shall write it later…Or tomorrow, I dunno' I'll do it when I do it. Punkrockgirl555 is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Scarlet's POV**

"Unh…What the fuck…?" my head was hurting me like crazy. I reached up to touch it and felt bandages. I was in a clean white bed, wearing what looked like a hospital gown. But next to the bed, sleeping in a chair was a man in a green ninja suit. Looking around the room, I could see several other people in ninja suits; red, blue, white, black, aqua, and dark purple. There was also two other women, one had short black hair and was wearing a red dress and the other had long, light brown hair and she was in an electric blue dress similar to the red girl's own. I noticed she was identical to the blue ninja. The white ninja held a little sleeping girl in his arms and the dark purple one had an identical boy.

Where the fuck was I? Speaking of which…_Who_ was I? Did I even have a name? Maybe these people were my family…? But which was my dad? Which was my mom? Were the rest my brothers and sisters? There was an old man sleeping with his head bowed…Maybe _he_ was my dad. But everyone looked around the same age, excluding the old guy of course.

After considering for a while, I climbed out of the bed and suddenly realized there was an IV in my arm. I sighed and kicked the green ninja so he'd wake up.

His eyes opened lazily but when they saw me, they burst wide open. "Scarlet! You're awake!" he jumped up and hugged me.

So my name was Scarlet? Eh…I thought I'd be a Tina or maybe a Rose. "Um…Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the hospital. I'm so glad you're okay!"

I hugged back, but was still suspicious of my surroundings. "Uh…Who…Who are you?"

He pulled away slowly. "What do you mean…? Can't you remember me?"

I shrugged. "No,"

Suddenly the others in the room began to wake up and when they saw me their reactions were all the same as the green guy's own. "Do I know you all…?" I asked.

"Scarlet, it's us…Your team…" the guy in red said.

"I have a team…?"

They all exchanged glances, but mainly everyone stared at the green ninja who looked like he was about to pass out. "You…You don't remember us…?" he asked weakly.

"Sorry, no." I tried to be apologetic. "You all look familiar though." I was lying about that, they didn't look even a _bit_ familiar, but I wanted to be nice.

"I'll go get the doctor." The girl in an electric blue dress left the room with the red ninja. **"They must be together…"** I thought.

The green guy stared at me and I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. What was up with him? Did he like me or something? Weren't we a little too old for the secret crush thing? Wait…How old was I anyway? "Uh…What are your names…?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm April." A young woman with short black hair which had a light blue streak spoke.

"Cole," the guy in black mumbled.

"Angel," the dark purple girl then pointed down to a little girl in all pink. "This is my daughter, Justice." She pointed over to the little boy dressed in gray. "That's my son, Dexter and then that's my husband, Zane."

The guy in white waved.

"I'm Nya and the guy in red that just left is my brother, Kai. The girl in a blue dress is Jayleene-"

"My sister," the guy in an electric blue ninja suit finished. "And Nya's my wife; Jayleene and Kai are married too."

"I am Sensei Wu." The old man smiled, but he looked a little saddened.

I looked over to the green ninja. "Scarlet, it's me your boyfriend, Lloyd."

"Sorry, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Scarlet! For God's sake, quit messing around, it's me _Lloyd!_"

I tried my hardest to remember him but an intense headache came on, I grabbed both sides of my head and groaned, shutting my eyes tightly. Somehow tears escaped the prison of my eyes. "Unh…" I groaned, drawing my legs back into my chest.

"Do not stress your mind." Zane said to me.

It was like I was deaf, I couldn't hear his warnings. "Scarlet, I know it hurts but you _have_ to try and remember me." Lloyd pleaded me.

I tried to regain my memory, but there was a loud, fast beeping coming from the machine that kept track of my heart. Suddenly two nurses burst in and ushered everyone out of the room quickly. I felt a piercing pain in my arm and I felt everything spin. The nurse had given me a shot. Whatever was in it made me pass out.

**Lloyd's POV**

The other nurse pulled me away from the group and spoke to me in private. "Lloyd, you can't tell Scarlet those sorts of things. Stressing someone's mind, especially when they have memory loss can be very painful. Did you see how upset she got? That stress causes extreme pain." The nurse explained.

"So…What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"She has to stay in the hospital but you can do certain things to try and trigger her memory…Maybe pictures, things that she liked to play with…Anything that she used to cherish." I looked down, but the nurse touched my shoulder. "But until then, Lloyd…Don't try and force her memory back."

I looked up at the nurse. She looked only eighteen which was the age I was _supposed_ to be, **(remember the tomorrow's tea incident)** with bright blonde hair, blue eyes and a peach creamy sort of skin tone. She was sort of like…Me. My eyes widened…I knew her somehow. If you met yourself in a parallel universe would the world explode?

I realized something. "Wait…How do you know my name?" I asked slowly.

"I-I…"

"You're not a real nurse…Are you?"

"I have to go." She bolted.

"Wait!" I tried to run after her, but she left my sight and I gave up. Who the hell was she? And why did she seem so familiar?

I put the question at the back of my mind and I went back to the group of the others. Visiting hours would be over soon, so we'd have to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lloyd's POV**

When someone you love can't remember you…And you can't remind them who you are…Everything just seems like the worst thing ever. I laid in my bed most of the day in pajamas, crying my eyes out. "Lloyd…" Cole walked into the room with the guys trailing behind. "You okay, man?" I didn't say a word. I just turned onto my side and sighed. "C'mon, dude, you gotta' get out of bed."

"Fuck off." I said.

"Well…At least he's talking…" Jay remarked.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Kai walked over to the window and ripped the dark blue curtains apart.

The light shot into the room and I hissed, covering my face with a pillow. "IT _BURNS_!" I rolled onto the floor. I used my wind powers to throw the curtains back together. That only made my sadness worse…Wind…Scarlet…The same girl who I loved, yet she had no memory of me…I started to cry silently for the hundredth time.

"He's out of bed I guess…" Jay shrugged. "And he's breathing so I think that's close enough."

Zane helped me off the floor and threw my arm around his shoulder. "Dude, you smell like something died on you." Cole tried to joke around with me, but that earned him my middle finger in his face.

"And he's swearing too…Maybe, he's gonna' be alright." Jay observed me again.

Zane dragged me into the bathroom and I stood on my own feet as I leaned against the wall. "He's standing too." Jay was starting to piss me off. I glared at him. "Oh, and he has a facial expression, there _is_ hope."

Cole, Kai and Zane all backed away as I approached Jay, cracking my knuckles. "Oh shit…" Jay tried to run, but Kai had slammed the door and locked it, leaving the blue ninja with me. I snatched his collar and slammed him into the door multiple times.

I dropped him onto the floor and pounded on him. "C-c'mon dude, I was kidding! Have some mercy!" he whimpered as I pulled back my fist.

"FUCK MERCY! YOU SHOULD'VE SHUT YOUR ASS UP!"

**Cole's POV**

Jay must've been being beat down badly because he was screaming like a chick when she was being raped. I guess that was what happened when you pissed off a depressed green ninja. "Should we…?" Kai trailed off.

"No! You do _not_ wanna' go in there, Lloyd scares the shit out of me when he's like this." I warned my other teammates.

Jay screamed one last time before the door burst open and he came scrambling out. Seriously, you would've thought Lloyd fucking _raped_ Jay. The blue ninja ran behind Zane and whimpered. He had bruises and cuts. Lloyd growled and Jay bolted. "When I say fuck off, I mean FUCK OFF!" he yelled, slamming the bathroom door.

Okay, a green ninja gets emotional when his girlfriend loses her memory…

…

…

…

We're all fucked.

**Lloyd's POV**

After I took my shower, I walked into my room and got dressed. Eventually I'd have to tell Scarlet's family. I was sure Vince would kill me for not protecting his daughter like I promised. It was my fault anyway; she pushed me away to protect _me_, if it wasn't for that…

I sighed deeply as I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red from crying and my skin was pale from lying in my bed all day without sunlight. I hadn't eaten either so I was a bit skinnier too. "Uncle Lloyd," Dexter knocked on my open bedroom door, holding something behind his back. "Can I come in?"

I glanced at the seven year old briefly. He was innocent so if he pissed me off, it was because he hardly knew what he was doing. "Yeah, kid." I nodded, sitting on my bed.

Dexter sat next to me and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to me. "I drew it and wanted to know if you wanted it…"

It was a drawing of a female royal blue ninja with several cuts and bruises on her skin leaning against a male green ninja who was bleeding from his neck. Both their hair had blood red streaks and their eyes leaked with sweet blue tears. "Did you draw this?" I asked.

Dexter nodded and pointed to his signature in the corner of the page. For a kid, he could draw pretty well.

He had definitely taken after his mom's artistic talent. The drawing had detail and the right colors in the right places. I smiled at the drawing of Scarlet and I. In the background was fire and chaos but Scarlet and I managed to stay in love. "I drew it for you, you can keep it." Dexter said, standing. The little kid ran out of the room.

"Thank you." I said as he ran.

My mood changed to a bit happier and I slid the drawing into a hiding place in my desk.

…

I entered the gates of the Maxx manner and walked up to the front door. I rung the door bell and waited. The other ninja, Dexter & Justice, Nya, Jayleene and Sensei Wu had all come with me to give the bad news. Finally a now fourteen year old June answered the door. "Hey, Lloyd." She waved. The former toddler no longer had a crush on Kai so she waved at everyone, equally happily. "So you come to tell me you finally married my sister?" she joked.

"Move it, ass wipe." A now eighteen year old Tony bumped his little sister away. "What's up, Lloyd? You knocked up Scarlet yet?"

"Motherfucker, _I _was talking to him!" June growled. Okay, so the girl had definitely learnt some new words over the years. June and Tony wrestled one another.

A mature sigh came from behind and an older Storm pushed them both away from view. "Sorry about that, after six years those two are _still_ immature, what's brought you here?"

I sighed deeply. "Storm, where are Vince and Kat? They both need to hear this too."

Storm stood still for a minute. "What happened…?" he started to realize Scarlet wasn't with me.

"I'll explain it when we get inside."

He moved aside and allowed us all inside.

The mansion was big enough for the family living inside so Storm and Haden still lived there. Scarlet told me it stopped any fighting over the inheritance. Vince and Kat sat in the kitchen happily; well…When I walked in Vince's glare was unmistakable. Seriously, you'd think after seven years I'd be able to touch my girlfriend without getting the evil eye.

Imagine what'd he'd do when he found out about what happened to Scarlet…

"Hey, Vince…Kat…" I waved awkwardly. It was weird being around them without Scarlet.

"Oh hi, Lloyd," Kat got up and hugged me. I patted her on the back and she let go. "So where's my girl? I haven't seen her in a while and I have a whole line of dresses she should see."

I looked down, Haden, Storm, Tony and June had joined the group too. "Lloyd…Where the _fuck_ is my sister…?" Tony asked with a stern, but scared voice when I didn't say anything.

"We were trying to put out a fire in Jamonacai Village…" I started to explain, but getting out the rest felt impossible. It felt worse than it would if Scarlet was dead.

"She got injured and…Well…She can't remember anything, not even her name or her family or us…" Jayleene finished, touching my shoulder.

Everyone stared at me silently asking if I was serious and I just nodded, dead silent. Tony walked up to me slowly with a serious glare, worse than his dad's own. "You fucking…I…" he was practically speechless. "You're supposed to protect my sister…" June spoke up. "I deserve to kick your ass!" she grabbed my neck. Storm and Tony had to hold the fourteen year old back.

Vince and Kat just stood still, exchanging glances. Haden grabbed some keys that were resting on the kitchen counter and started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Nya asked.

"To go see Scarlet." We all followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Scarlet's POV**

The nurse taking care of me seemed nice, but I noticed she looked just like that Lloyd guy who gave me such a headache. I was holding a grudge or anything, but it hurt like hell though. "Hey, um…Is that green guy your brother or something?"

"You mean Lloyd?"

"Yeah, I think that's his name."

The young woman smiled lightly. "Yeah…Let's…Let's say that…" she said under her breath. I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off when she handed me a tray of hospital food. On it was a plate of spaghetti, what I _think_ was Jell-O (it had bits of fruit in the green gelatin) and a box of apple juice. "So…That Lloyd boy is cute, huh?"

I blushed lightly. "Uh…I-I guess…"

She chuckled and pulled up a seat next to my bed. "C'mon, we're both girls here, which of 'em do you like the best?"

I shrugged, thinking of each of the ninja, rubbing my chin. "The black one's alright, I guess." I smiled. Fuck that, the black ninja was _hot_, besides he didn't seem to be with anybody.

The nurse frowned. "Are you sure? What about Lloyd?"

"It's not like I'm dating him or anything. Besides, I'd be lying if I said I liked Lloyd." I stuck some of the spaghetti in my mouth and swallowed. I looked over to the young woman who was frowning. "Why? Do you like Cane or something?"

"His name's Cole and no I don't like him. It's just…Lloyd likes you a lot and-"

"Hey, the guy's cute, but I'm not into him." I interrupted her. "What's your name anyway?"

"Marceline," She answered. She stood still for a minute like she was sensing something. "I'll see you later, Scarlet."

Marceline rushed out of the room. I sighed and played with the spaghetti on my plate. Out of nowhere, the people from last time burst into my room, being followed by some new people too. I noticed Cole was holding the aqua ninja's hand. **"Damn…"** I growled in my head. He had a girlfriend…

I shrugged it off either way. "Scarlet, are you alright?" a man in a gray business suit hugged me.

"Um…Yeah, who are you?"

He was about to say something but he was cut off by a fourteen year old girl rushing to me and hugging me tightly. "Scarlet! Please tell me Lloyd was kidding!"

"What…? Okay, who are you guys?" I pulled away from her hug and stared at each of the new visitors.

The boy with a dark brown hoodie on stared at me with wide blue eyes. I returned his look with a smile. He was a lot cuter than Cole.

**Lloyd's POV**

"We can't tell her how we know her." I whispered hesitantly.

Vince nodded. "I'm Vince Maxx." Scarlet's dad smiled sadly at his daughter.

"I'm his wife, Kat Maxx."

Haden and Storm stared for a minute before saying their names. June shook her head and sighed. "June,"

I noticed Scarlet smiled at Tony when he said his name. That look she gave him…

…

…

…

SHIT. Don't fucking tell me she was falling for her brother! And we couldn't even _say_ it was her brother! _SHIT! BALLS! CRAP! FUCK ME!_

I rushed out of the room. I didn't even know where I was going and bumped into someone. "Sorry, I-" I stopped when I saw who it was;

The girl who looked just like me, "_You,_"

Her eyes widened and she bolted. This time, I ran after her. "STOP!" I yelled.

The girl was fast for someone under-trained; she darted past people crazy fast and was soon out of the building. I wasn't giving up; there was something about her…

She jumped onto a motorcycle, but I froze it with my ice powers. "Fuck." She mumbled. Her hands were frozen onto the handles.

She took a deep breath and blew fire out onto the ice. Wait…_Fire?!_ The ice melted and she started the motorcycle. The girl rode off and left me completely shocked.

What. The. Fuck.

**A/N: Fucking fire powers?! Aw, shit. Who is this girl? Wanna' find out? Read the next chapter once I post it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Scarlet's POV**

"So…How do you know me?" I asked Tony. The ninja had left and the other Maxxs were sleeping in the waiting room.

Tony glanced at me. "Uh…We…Went to school together, we were really close."

"Cool." I smiled. "I _do_ feel close to you." I wanted to remember the guy badly, but trying to would give me a huge headache. He smiled lightly, but didn't say anything for a minute. "Hey! I have something cool." He chimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small caramel candy wrapped in clear paper. "You used to love these candies."

"Really…?"

"Yeah, they were your favorite. Here" He unwrapped the candy and practically shoved it into my mouth. I chewed and nodded my head. It _was _good.

When I was done with the candy, I put on my sweetest smile. He was so cute…And nice…I wondered what he meant by us being _close._ Were we dating? No, that Lloyd guy said I was his girlfriend, but maybe Tony and I were friends with benefits on the side? I leaned forward and he moved back. "What are you doing?" his warm breath hit me gently. It smelt like honey…I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him.

I moved my head slightly to the right, but he didn't kiss me back, in fact…He was struggling. We pulled apart and he jumped to his feet. "Scarlet! Why'd you kiss me?!"

"Because…I like you…" I said, saddened.

"You can't…We're…We're…I'm your bro-_best friend_…And are you forgetting you have a boyfriend?!"

"Well, I don't remember a boyfriend."

Tony pushed his hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath. "Look…You can't remember Lloyd, but you were in love with him, trust me. You didn't have a crush on me; you would _never_ have a crush on me."

"If you don't like me, just say so." I growled, collapsing onto my pillow and turning my back to him.

I heard Tony sigh before he left the room. **"Ugh…I am such an idiot! SERIOUSLY, why'd I even **_**kiss**_** him?! I should've known-"** my thoughts stopped when I heard someone open the door. "Tony, go away."

The person stopped and sighed deeply. "Okay, I know you don't remember me, but my name's not Tony, it's Lloyd." I heard them sit down next to my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Go away,"

"What's wrong?"

I turned to face Lloyd who sat with his arms folded, but concern and sadness was written all over his face. I relaxed. He seemed like the type to cause no harm. He wouldn't tell a soul, would he? "I…I kissed Tony and he pushed me away."

**Lloyd's POV**

No…No way…It all had to be a joke…Scarlet kissed her brother…Why me? I wasn't sure to laugh or cry. This was the Cole incident happening all over again, this just happened to be "Back to the Future" style.

Fuck me, fuck this, and fuck every fiber of my life which sucks. Someone kill me! I want to die. I wish I could _kill_ myself! But thanks to the fan-fucking-tastic prophecy made by my grandpa, I ended up being The Green-fucking-ninja, destined to kill my dad. FUCK. MY. LIFE!

I took a deep breath. "R-really…Oh…Well…That's…Cool…" I rubbed the back of my neck. No it wasn't. I couldn't hold my emotions back.

"No, not cool! Fuck this memory shit! You lost your memory when you got hurt while you were trying to put out a fire! You're a ninja, the master of wind and you're my girlfriend! We've been dating for at least six-seven years now! Vince, Kat, Haden, Storm, June _and_ Tony are all your family because your last name is Maxx." Scarlet's eyes widened as I went on. "Yeah, you kissed your brother! I _love_ you and you love me too! You've even said it when we're in bed." Her face turned completely red. Okay…Maybe I should've kept the moaning and groaning thing to myself…

I was only reminded of how we hadn't been "together" in a while. I bit my lip, eyeing her up and down. Even in her hospital gown she looked just as beautiful as always. I grabbed her arm and pressed my lips against hers. She struggled a bit, but I kept her in my grasp. Everything was warm and sweet…I sat next to her on her bed and started pulling my suit off. "No…" her voice came out muffled. She managed to pull away and she raised her hand…Fuck.

**SMACK!**

"I said NO!" she yelled. Her hand left a freshly red handprint on my cheek. I sat completely still for a minute before I started to put my suit back on properly. "Lloyd, get out." She sighed, folding her arms and staring me down.

"Yeah…Sorry…" I breathed, standing. I rushed out of the room and saw the Maxx family sleeping in the waiting room. I shook my head and looked down as I raced down the halls, looking for the nearest exit. I bumped into someone and they fell back. When I recognized them as the girl I kept meeting, I tackled her to the floor. "Tell me who the fuck you are." I growled.

The girl stopped struggling and looked deep into my eyes. "My name's Marceline Garmadon and…I'm your twin sister." She breathed.

My eyes widened. What the fuck was wrong with my life?

**A/N: Twin sister, motherfuckers! I wanted to name her Marceline because I couldn't come up with anything else and Marceline's an awesome name. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Lloyd's POV**

A twin sister…I have a twin sister…No. Fucking. Way.

That explained why she looked just like me, but that didn't explain how she got fire breath. "I-I…I don't have a sister…"

"No you don't have a sister, you have a _twin_ sister." Okay, so my twin sister turns out to be a smart ass. Just great… "I can prove it…If you let me go."

I raised a brow and examined her expression for a minute. It wasn't like I had a choice and people in the hallway were starting to stare at me holding her down. I got up and helped her onto her feet, but my grip on her wrist was tight, just in case she decided to run off again. "C'mon," she led me to the nearest exit. The others were on The Bounty because I came back to see Scarlet past visiting hours.

When we were outside, Marceline stood in front of me. "Our mother's name is Liana and our father's real name is Leo, they got married when they were only sixteen and a half. We were born in the middle of the summer which turns out to be your least favorite season and my _favorite_ season. You're supposed to be eighteen but you look twenty three because of the tomorrow's tea incident. Your first kiss was Scarlet on that day you were kicked out of Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys and you also lost your virginity to the same said girl when you were sixteen in your twenty one year old body on the day-"

"WOAH! How the fuck do you know how I lost my virginity?"

She giggled. "I'm your twin, you don't know it but we can see what's happening to one another telepathically, I'm always watching you."

Stocker alert… "Always…?" I bit my lip. There was some stuff other people just didn't need to see.

"Always, now…Do you want me to finish the biography on your life or what?"

"NO! Nobody needs to know _all_ that stuff about me, so keep it quiet…" I sighed. The girl knew every detail about me; that is scary shit. But then again, she _had_ to be joking about the virginity thing. "Alright, if you know how I was de-flowered…When'd it happen?"

"Oh, that's easy. It was the middle of fall and Scarlet found a spider in her room and since she's terrified of spiders, you killed it for her. She really wanted to thank you and well…You got a _hell_ of a thank you gift."

My entire face turned a deep red color. "Well, you may know that, but that doesn't explain how you used fire breath."

"Oh, I'm The Green Ninja too."

"Err?" was the only sound I could make. "No…I-I'm The Green Ninja, there's only _one_ green ninja!"

"Originally, but our grandpa didn't count on our dad having twins, so I'm The Green Ninja too, I can control all the elements like you, check it…NinjaGO!" she spun in a green tornado just like mine. When she stopped she was in a copy of my green ninja suit.

My jaw dropped. "Wait…So…All these years of me not knowing you even exist and you come into my life so suddenly…WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Marceline giggled. "I came to help you with your girlfriend's memory, silly."

"Then why'd you run away from me so many times?!"

"I just wanted to play around with my brother." Twisted bitch, if she wanted to help me, she should've made a better impression. "C'mon, let's go to talk to Uncle Wu, he can help Scarlet." She ran in the direction of the Bounty. Hesitantly, I followed her.

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I know there aren't any more ninja for Marceline to crush on, but I've got someone planned for her already so don't send any requests or anything. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. **

**Chapter 7: Marceline's POV**

"'Sup, Uncle Wu?" I gave the old man a fist bump.

Uncle Wu smiled, surprising the other ninja and Lloyd. "Everything's cool, Marceline."

I laughed. I had taught my uncle to talk street when I was younger, a little while before Lloyd moved in with the ninja. I sat next to him and kicked my feet up onto the table. Everyone stared at me. "Problem?" I smirked at them. I glanced at the two kids in the corner. "So, I guess I'm your Aunt Marceline, how's it goin'?"

"Okay…You wanna' explain who you are? Why you're here? And why you're in Lloyd's green ninja suit?" Jay asked.

"I'm Marceline Garmadon, Lord Garmadon's daughter and Lloyd's twin sister. I'm here because I wanna' help Scarlet get here memory back and I'm wearing my brother's ninja suit because I'm The Green Ninja."

They all looked to my uncle. "It is true." He nodded.

"You never mentioned a _second_ green ninja!" Cole threw his arms up.

I used my ice powers to freeze his mouth shut. "Cool it, Dirt-Eater."

Watching him struggle to melt the ice was the best thing ever. I giggled, but my uncle shot me a warning kind of look. I sighed. "I was just having fun, Uncle Wu, I thought you were cool."

"I am _cool…_" he growled

I just giggled again and used my fire powers to melt the ice on Cole's mouth. "Where did you get your training?" Zane asked.

"I got most of my training from my dad, that's why darkness is my top element. Unlike Lloyd, my dad kept me because he thought I'd turn out like him, but shit happens." I answered with a smile.

Lloyd frowned. "What about me?"

"Technically, I'm two minutes older than you, so it turns out; I'm the heir to our dad's position as dark lord." Everyone, even my uncle's jaws dropped. "What? It's not like I'm gonna' take it."

"Well…Marceline, would you like to stay?" Uncle Wu asked.

I jumped up and smiled. "Well, it's about time you asked that! Of course, I'd like to stay."

"Nya, Jayleene, show her to her room please."

"You'll be staying in Scarlet's room until we can get her back." Nya smiled.

"Yeah, okay." I threw my arms around both girls. "By the way, I'm into girls, so you might not wanna' change or take a shower with me around." They both jumped away from me and everyone else in the room gasped. "I'm kidding, motherfuckers, it's called a joke." I burst out laughing. "You should've _seen_ your faces!" they all stared as I calmed down. There was a huge smile on my face. "Don't worry, I'm not into girls."

**Lloyd's POV**

Everyone but Uncle Wu stared at me. Okay, that wasn't funny, that was just…Weird. "Not my fault my twin's messed up." I shrugged.

"I HEARD THAT!" Marceline yelled from down the hall after Jayleene and Nya left.

I sighed. She'd be the worst company to keep…Ugh, why me?! Doesn't karma get tired of raping my life?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Marceline's POV**

I stepped out of the bathroom with my towel around my body while my headphones were on blasting "**Don't Trust Me**" by 3OH!3

I mumbled the lyrics under my breath as I bopped my head, walking to my room. Uncle Wu had been busting my ass all day about how I should use my powers for good and not my own entertainment, so I ended up getting a shit load of training. A shower was definitely in order.

When the song stopped, I looked down at my IPod's screen to select another song. Just when I was about to…

**OW!**

I bumped right into someone. I looked up, ready to shoot daggers when I saw probably the cutest guy ever. He had caramel hair which fell slightly over his blue eyes and he was wearing a chocolate brown and black plaid jacket with a black shirt underneath, dark denim jeans and black sneakers. Since I spied on my brother using mental telepathy, I recognized him as the boy, Tony Maxx, Scarlet's brother. My face flushed red. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you." He said.

I slid my headphones down around my neck. "I-It's okay…I-I should've been paying attention." Did I just stutter? I _never_ stutter, only when I'm caught in a tight place.

I smiled and looked deep into his blue eyes. "So…You're Tony…Right?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Lloyd, who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Oh, I'm Lloyd's twin sister, Marceline and…I'm The Green Ninja too." I explained. "In fact, I'm staying so I can help the others regain your sister's memory."

"Cool…" he said at first, but when his eyes went lower, he shot his vision down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and turned his back to me. "Uh…You might wanna' look down…"

I raised a brow before looking down slowly…

No wonder I felt such a breeze…My towel had dropped! It must've fallen when I bumped into him. I shrieked and grabbed my towel, quickly covering myself. "Uh, uh…Uh…BYE," I rushed into my room.

He snorted. "Cute butt," he joked.

I slammed my door and locked it. THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN! Some fucking first impression! The dude saw me _NAKED!_ NOT COOL!

**Tony's POV (For the first time, I'm doing **_**Tony's**_** POV)**

I eventually found Lloyd in the bridge of the ship. "Lloyd," I called out.

He looked up. "Hey…What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I got some stuff that might remind Scarlet of her old life." I threw my backpack onto the table. "I've got some candies that she used to eat, comic books that she liked, and then I've got a few CDs of music she loved. Plus-"

"Why didn't you tell me she kissed you?" he cut me off.

I looked up slowly, sighing. "I dunno'…I just _didn't…_It's not my fault, I couldn't tell her she was my sister. Just…drop it…" I looked away.

Lloyd stared at me for a while. "Alright…But I'm not leaving you alone with her anymore."

It was my turn to stare at him. "Lloyd, I'm not gonna' fuck my sister, you don't have to watch me."

"_Whatever you say~…_" he sung, looking at the stuff I brought.

"Speaking of sisters…Yours gave me a _very_ interesting greeting." I chuckled.

Lloyd raised a brow. "Alright, what'd she do?"  
"She wasn't holding her towel so it dropped." I laughed. "She's got a cute little butt."

"You saw her naked?" he was holding his laughter back. "Okay, she's my sister, I don't know if I should beat you down or…L-laugh!" he dropped onto the floor, holding his sides.

Suddenly Marceline walked into the room, wearing a green ninja suit, similar to Lloyd's. I looked away, my face turning pink. Lloyd smirked. Oh God no…

"Hey, Marceline, there's some chicken in the kitchen, want some? There's a leg…A breast and Tony, you can have juicy thigh."

"C'mon, dude!" I nudged him harshly in the shoulder.

Marceline's face turned bright red. "Yeah, yeah, bet you waited a century to bust that line out."

I managed to glance at her and she caught me staring. I quickly looked away and continued to examine my sister's stuff. "Anyway, Lloyd, if we want to get Scarlet's memory back, we need help from our mom." Marceline said.

**Lloyd's POV**

Mom…? The exact woman I haven't seen since I was born? "I thought mom was…" I didn't finish.

"No, Lloyd…She's still alive, but to get to her, it'll take about two days." Marceline jumped onto the table and sat down. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and Tony blushed, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Okay, we'll get going tomorrow, I'll tell the others." I started to leave the room, but Tony stopped me.

"I'm going with you guys." He said sternly.

"You sure, man?" I raised a brow.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, it's my sister, so I'm going."

Marceline gave a light smile, before jumping down from the table and leaving the room. I nudged the caramel haired boy. "You make it so obvious, dude."

"Huh?" he looked up, but sighed. "Did I really?"  
"Yeah, you gotta' play it cool."

"Oh, like you played it cool with my sister?" he scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut it,"

**A/N: Hey, it's gonna' be an OC X OC thing with Marceline and Tony, because I didn't feel like matching her with an original character, besides everyone's taken besides Dareth and that dude way older, that'd be gross…BTW, I'm gonna' do a sequel on "The Water Nerd", but it's gonna' be a short sequel though. Then I might do a story on Dexter, Justice and the OC or OC's of Kai and Jayleene's kid or kids (If I decide that Jayleene should be pregnant). I might get Nya and Jay to have a kid or kids; I'll have to think about it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, since I got suspended for a day, my parents were all up on my ass about that and they confiscated my laptop. I managed to get it back by acing my H. Science, Math and History quiz all in one day (copied off my BF) so they forgave me. But, my time on the internet is limited now because apparently my parents got the idea "the internet corrupts her mind!" **

**God, I wish I could live in the world of Ninjago and not deal with shit like this but…Fuck, I'm rambling, get on with the story. **

**Chapter 9: Lloyd's POV**

"So how far is this place?" I asked Marceline as we stood in the bridge.

"First off, it's the Spirit Temple, genius and second; we're close, but remembering the exact location is hard." She rubbed her chin as she stared at the map on the computer screen. "The trip might be a little longer than two days."

I sighed, frustrated. I just wanted Scarlet back…

**Scarlet's POV**

"Hey, where's Marceline?" I asked the new nurse who walked into my room.

"Oh, she quit."

I frowned. She was the closest person to me in the hospital. I hadn't seen Tony; or the ninja in a while either. Only the Maxxs bothered to visit me. I kept thinking about me slapping Lloyd. Did I like his kiss? But, by the way he started to pull his clothes off, he made it clear he wanted _way_ more than kissing and I didn't want that. I had only known him for what? Three days? Then again, he claimed I knew him longer than that.

"Okay, take your pills and then turn in for the night." The nurse handed me two white pills and a glass of water.

I nodded and took the medicine. The nurse left my room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and rested my head against my pillow, but I refused to fall asleep, I kept trying to remember the ninja and what sort of connections we had. Kai, the red ninja, Jay, the blue ninja, Zane, the white ninja, Cole, the black ninja, Angel, the dark purple ninja, April, the aqua ninja, Lloyd, the green ninja…Scarlet…

Lloyd had said I was a ninja too and that my last name was Maxx…Scarlet Maxx…What was I? I couldn't remember which ninja he said I was…What other elements could there be? Maybe there was a metal ninja? Or one of music…? One of light…? There could've been a wind ninja too…

That's it! Lloyd said I was the wind master…But what color was I?

An intense headache came on and I shut my eyes tightly, baring the pain for as long as I could. A short vision came on along with an even stronger headache…_ I was in a royal blue ninja suit, sitting next to Lloyd at a kitchen table while I played on what looked like a Gameboy. "So…We're alone, Scarlet…You wanna' do something else besides play video games?" he nudged me in the shoulder gently. _

_I rolled my eyes. "No Lloyd, not today, I've been trying to beat this level for two hours and I'm almost-"_

_He closed the game and smirked at me. "C'mon, you can play with that thing any other day, how often does everyone go out, my uncle is in meditation and we're all alone?"_

_A smile tugged at my lips and I put the game down. "Not often." I giggled. "But, not today, I have a headache." I lied. _

_Lloyd pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me. Our lips met and I wrapped my arms around him. "It's not like anyone's gonna' see us." he whispered in my ear._

_I just kissed him again._

**(A/N: Okay, I'm not a perverted creep so this part is cut out and we'll do a small time jump in this vision, BTW, they're both seventeen in their twenty-two year old bodies at this point).**

_After, we were "done", we tried our hardest not to laugh. We sat up on the kitchen floor and put back on our ninja suits. "Okay, we did not just do it on the kitchen floor." I held back my laughter. _

"_Which was probably one of my fantasies," he laughed under his breath. _

_Eventually we both burst out laughing loudly, but we went immediately silent when we saw Sensei standing in the doorway. "Uh…U-Uncle Wu…How long have you been t-there?" Lloyd stuttered. _

_The old man just picked up my royal blue underwear and tossed it over to me. "Do not leave any of your undergarments lying around." He ordered sternly. "And no hanky-panky in the kitchen, it is unsanitary."_

_We both nodded sharply and when he left the room…We started laughing again. _

When the vision ended, my headache disappeared. So I was Lloyd's girlfriend…It was true…He also said that Tony was my brother.

…

…

…

I KISSED MY BROTHER?!

**ANOTHER A/N: I know, it's a short chapter, but don't judge, my mom's yelling at me to put my laptop away so this was a quickie. I'll be lucky if I can lock my door and post this tonight. BTW, DID YOU WATCH THE NEW EPISODE: STONE ARMY?! SO AWESOME! It was so funny especially when Jay was like: **

"_**WHOA! EXCUSE ME! BUT CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"**_

**I loved that episode so much and Lloyd is **_**so**_** hot…Ahem, um, yeah I'll try to write a new chapter. Can't wait for the next new episode though, Punkrockgirl555 is out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Marceline's POV**

"**Why can't I remember where this damn temple is?!"** I thought, slamming both my fists against the table. It had been two days now and I still couldn't find the exact location! We could've went and flew around the area to find it, but the forest surrounding the Spirit Temple is deadly so you either knew where to go or you're dead. The last time I had been to the Spirit Temple was when I was fourteen and that was for my spiritual training, I left because I wanted to experience the world outside the temple. "You okay?" Tony asked, walking into the room.

"No, I'm trying to remember the exact location." I growled, glaring at the map on the big screen.

"Why is there so much memory loss lately?" he joked, but I wasn't in the mood for a joke. "Look, its past midnight you gotta' go to bed."

I shook my head. "No, I have to stay here and…" I let out a loud, deep yawn. "Figure out where…" *another yawn* I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. "The Spirit Temple is…"

"Dude, you'll pass out if you don't go to bed." He folded his arms.

"Well then I'll stay here until I pass out." I said defiantly, staring directly at the map, but I let out another deep yawn.

Tony sighed. "You give me no choice then."

I raised a brow, but still remained focused on the map. "What do you-" Two hands grabbed my waist and the next thing I knew, I was riding on Tony's shoulder. "Tony, put me down!" I growled, deadly serious.

"Nope, you're going to bed." He chuckled. "You can argue as much as you want, but you're going to sleep."

"I _hate_ you!" I hissed.

"Sure ya' do."

"I can't sleep now, I was so close to figuring out where…*yawn* the Spirit Temple is…"

He shrugged. "You can continue where you left off in the morning."

"No!"

"Alright look," he said in a calm voice. "If you sleep for say…Three hours, you can spend the next century looking for the temple."

I relaxed slightly, but still kept arguing. "Hell no,"

When we got to my room, Tony sat me down on my bed. "Where are your pajamas?"

I stuck my tongue out. "I'm never telling! You'll have to kill me first!"

He sighed, rolled his eyes and went over to my dresser. He dug through the clothing until he found a white tee shirt and green pajama pants. "Put it on." He tossed them over to me.

"NEVER!"

"It's either you put them on or I'm putting them on you." I sat with my arms folded, glaring at him. "Alright, if it's gonna' be that way…" he stepped closer to me. "Come here."

I jumped up and did a back flip away from him. "Fuck that, you're not stripping me."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Then put them on yourself."

"NO!"

"Then, I'm doing it for you."

"I'm not a little kid!" I backed away.

"You sure as hell act like it…" he mumbled. He grabbed the shirt and pants and walked closer to me. I growled and did my best to avoid him but he jumped me like a fucking cat. "PUT THEM ON!" he yelled, holding me down.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Oh, not tonight sweetie," he chuckled.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny,"

He started to unravel the top half of my ninja suit. "I did this with my little sister and I have no problem doing this to you!"

I grabbed his hands and stopped him. "Okay, okay! I'll put the dumb pajamas on!" He got off me and I snatched my pajamas away from him. "But I'm only doing this because I _want_ to, not because you're forcing me."

"So you say…" he smiled, turning his back so I could change.

I angrily pulled off my ninja suit, tossed it away and slipped on the tee shirt and pants. "There I'm in my pajamas." I flipped up my middle finger. "Good luck getting me in bed."

Tony cracked his knuckles. "Oh that'll be easy."

"Tony what the-" he lifted me up like it was nothing and I squirmed like crazy. "Put me down!"

"Okay." He shrugged, letting me go. I fell back onto my bed and he stood upright. "Now, go to sleep." I flipped him the bird again before folding my arms and staring up at the roof. "Need help falling to sleep?" he asked. I just continued to stare upward, angry as hell. "Want some cookies and warm milk?"

A small laugh broke through my frown. "You're joking."

"What you prefer hot chocolate, or tea?"

I looked at Tony, raising a brow but he returned it with a smile. "I'm fine." I said, putting my hands behind my head.

He pulled up a chair beside my bed and sat down. "Just to make sure you don't play me, I'm gonna' watch you sleep." He pulled out a small book and read, waiting patiently for me to fall to sleep.

"What are you reading?" I turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Old tales of Ninjago, Volume 8,"

I stared at him, he actually sounded smart for a second. "You actually _read?_"

He shot me a quick glare. "Yeah, I read." I noticed he was holding the book super close to his face. "You wear glasses don't you?" I smirked.

Tony looked up and sighed. "I don't need 'em, okay?" he spat, continuing to squint and read his book.

I sat up and leaned over. I slid my hand into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. They were thin and black but on someone like him…He'd look like a nerd. Still, a cute nerd… "Put them on." I ordered. "No." he said sternly.

"Tony, there's nobody here but me, put them on, nobody's gonna' know…"

Tony sighed. "I gotta' get contacts…" he mumbled, taking the glasses from me. He put them on and I examined him.

He looked different so it took me a while to remind myself it was Tony Maxx I was staring at. With his pajamas on, he looked a bit younger than eighteen. I smiled. "You look like a nerd." I giggled. He scoffed and pulled the glasses off. "No put 'em back on, you look like a cute nerd," I took the glasses and slipped them back on for him. Tony looked down slightly and my smile returned.

"Now will you go to sleep?"

I nodded and laid my head on my pillow gently. Instead of drifting off, my thoughts kept drifting back to the damned Spirit Temple. "Don't tell me you can't sleep." He sighed. I shrugged. Tony flipped through his book for a while before stopping at a page. "_Mothers kissed their children goodnight and it was said to help them fall asleep faster than any slumber potion to exist. Even up to the age where they were old enough to work, the mothers would kiss their children if they couldn't fall asleep._" He read aloud.

Tony closed the book, pulled off his glasses and leaned forward. His hands rested on the bed beside either side of my body as he kissed my forehead for at least three seconds. He pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes. I reached out and cupped his face in my hands. I pulled him back down onto my lips and kissed him deeply. A light pink color spread across the bridge of my nose when he wrapped his arms around my lower back, kissing me back.

Okay, this was _definitely _not how moms back then kissed their kids, it was way better. He smelt and tasted like mint which mixed with the taste of all the orange soda I drank earlier. His caramel hair which fell down entwined with some curled up blonde strands of my hair which managed to escape my ponytail. We didn't pull apart until we had to breathe.

"Sleepy yet?" his voice was a whisper and he had a sly smile on his face.

"**What I really wanted to say: **_**No, give me another kiss and I'll think about it.**_**" **"Um…No…Sorta'…"

Tony leaned down to give me another blissful kiss. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes, not exactly sure when I closed them in the first place. "What about now?"

I smiled lightly. "Yeah, thanks…"

"Good night…" he stood upright, picked up his stuff and left the room.

"Night…" When he left the room, I sighed dreamily and fell asleep easily.

"_Marceline…" I hadn't heard that voice since I was fourteen. _

"_Mom?" I called out. _

_I was in the middle of the Spirit Forest just outside the Spirit Temple. "Don't come to the Spirit Temple, you'll put yourself and the others in danger."_

"_What's that supposed to mean? Mom, are you in trouble?"_

"_No, do not come!"_

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I ORDER YOU TO STAY AWAY!" she screamed. She smashed her fist into my side, my stomach, my chest and her foot slammed into my back harshly. "Mom…" I fell to the ground. I groaned and stood, slurred. "Ninjago…" I cried weakly, spinning in my green tornado. That didn't last long because I fell onto the ground again. A woman with bright blonde hair and blue eyes stood over me. "Stay away, Marceline." She raised a dagger. _

"_Mom, please…"_

_The dagger went straight through my heart._

My eyes snapped open and I jumped up, screaming. "Whoa! Sleeping Beauty, what's up?" Lloyd stood in my room. I felt the spot where the dagger went and was relieved to find it wasn't there. I relaxed. "You slept in late, what's up with you?"

"Oh…Just tired," I climbed out of my bed. "But I know where the Spirit Temple is now…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Marceline's POV**

The ride to the middle of The Spirit Forest was unbelievable; seriously I never remembered the weather being so bad. It rained like crazy, the wind blew harshly, lightning struck and there was a dark, gray cloud over everything. When lightning struck again, I screamed and let go of the wheel of the ship so I could run and hide. Unlike my twin, lightning wasn't my dominate element, darkness was. **(A/N: On the Wiki page it says that Lloyd's dominate element really is lightning).** Lightning was scary. As. Hell.

"Ah!" I screamed again when lightning struck.

"SHIT!" everyone shouted when the ship lost control. "MARCELINE!" Tony yelled from across the room. Because of the way the ship tilted he was hanging off some of the controls. The others were all bundled in the corner because of the gravity. I managed to hang onto the roof ceiling. Lightning struck again and I let out another scream. "Seriously, dude! Grab the wheel!" Kai yelled.

I whimpered when lightning struck once again. "Jayleene, Jay stop it please!" I begged.

"We would if we weren't weighed down here!" they shouted in union.

I would've used my lightning element to stop it, but that required focus and you can't really focus when you're ready to wet your pants. "Lloyd, stop it!" I whimpered to my brother.

"I can't!" he shouted. He was being sat on by the others in the corner, unable to get up.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA' DIE!" Jay cried.

Tony tried his best to hold onto the controls, but I saw his grip slipping. He was now only holding on by one hand. The ship turned into a full on Titanic angle and Tony eventually lost his grip. "TONY!" I screamed, grabbing for his shirt. He hung by only his shirt.

**Tony's POV**

The next thing I knew, I was hanging my shirt. Then I remembered something…My mom took me shopping…

"_Tony, get this size, that size's too big for you." My mom said, handing me a brown tee shirt. _

_I picked up another identical one. "Nah, I'm gonna' get a size too big so I won't have to go shopping as much."_

Fuck…I should've listened to my mom! I began to slide out of the shirt that was a size too big. "FUCK! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO MY MOM-_EEE?!_" I fell out of my shirt and through the open door of the bridge.

I slid on the deck and hit my head against a wall. The ship tilted to the side and I fell overboard, plummeting to the deadly mist of the Spirit Forest below.

**Marceline's POV**

The ship went completely haywire and dropped out of the air. It did a nose dive into the forest and everyone screamed as it plummeted. Kai and Jayleene embraced one another saying "I love you" over and over again. Nya hid her face in Jay's chest. Zane held onto Angel while Angel held Justice and Dexter who were crying and screaming in her arms. April rested her forehead in the nook of Cole's neck, crying. And I was left with nobody. Lloyd and I looked at each other for a minute. **"It's either him or I die alone."** I thought. "Bro!" I whimpered.

"Sis!" he whimpered back.

We wrapped our arms around each other and started crying like crazy. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" we screamed, crying in union.

Our uncle just sipped his tea calmly and waited to die.

The ship crashed into the forest and I hit my head. Everything went pitch black…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Lloyd's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw where I was. A thick mist surrounded me along with a huge cluster of trees. Just a few feet away lay the others, scattered out. I felt something warm around my waist and looked down to see Marceline.

…

…

…

Right…We had been holding each other before the crash. Where was the ship anyway? I pushed my twin sister off of me and stood. The ship was a complete wreck; it had been split in two like how The Devourer bit it in half.

"Fuck…" I mumbled. Again, we had lost our home.

I noticed Jayleene began to wake up. "I'm alive…?" she examined herself before laughing like a maniac. "I'M ALIVE! I'M FUCKING ALIVE!"

**WACK!**

I saw Marceline break our uncle's staff over her head. Jayleene collapsed onto the ground and I stared at her. "She was annoying." She shrugged.

Zane and Angel started to wake up, but noticed Dexter and Justice were nowhere around. "Zane…" a dark purple glow surrounded Angel. "Where are our children?"

"Angelina, calm down-"

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES?!" she screamed her head off. She jumped up and pulled out her two razor sharp, medal fans. "IF I DON'T SEE MY KIDS, SOMEONE'S GONNA' DIE!"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Justice's voice could be heard from the distance.

"Daddy and me are coming, baby!" Angel ran off and Zane ran after her. Marceline and I both shrugged and followed as well.

**Justice's POV**

"Dexter I'm scared…Where are mommy and daddy?" I asked, holding my brother's hand while I cried. "It's okay…Come here…" Dexter opened my chest door and checked for any malfunction in my system. "You're fine, what about me?"

I opened my brother's chest door and examined his system. There was nothing wrong except for the piece of bark stuck through his power switch. "There a stick going through your power switch." I said.

"Well, what do we do? Daddy never told me what to do if something like this happened."

"I-I think…W-we should pull it out…"

"W-well do it. Quickly, so it won't hurt…"

I grabbed onto the branch and swiftly pulled it out of Dexter's system. When it was out, he electrocuted and his dark purple eyes turned pitch black. He fell over, onto the ground and I shook him. "Dexter…?" he turned pale and I noticed he went entirely limp. "Dexter!" I started to cry again. "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Suddenly someone moved through the bushes and I jumped up. I wasn't a good fighter like daddy or mommy, but I could use my mind like daddy taught me. I could see right through the boy who floated out of the bushes, he seemed at least fourteen like my Auntie June. "Oh, hi little girl," He flew over to me.

"Leave me alone, my daddy taught me how to fight with my mind!" I put my two fingers against the left side of my head and closed my eyes. I used my mental powers to fight him off but I couldn't. He was a spirit…How could you fight someone that was already dead? I couldn't touch him, but he could touch me.

The spirit boy picked me up and flew away with me. "NO! DADDY! MOMMY! HELP ME!" I screamed.

**Cole's POV**

I woke up, groaning and rubbing my head.

"Fuck…" I mumbled, getting to my feet.

"Unh…Cole…?" April woke up next to me. She stood and rubbed her head.

"You okay?" I hugged her, making sure she was alright.

"Uh huh, you?"

"I'm fine…"

We looked all around us and saw only Jay, Kai, Jayleene, Nya and Sensei Wu. "Where are the others?" she asked, hugging me tighter. "Didn't Marceline say this place was dangerous?"

"I-It's okay…You know Marceline loves to mess around. S-she was probably messing with us…" I tried my best to keep my girlfriend sane.

"Boo." A voice said simply, making us both scream. We whipped around and saw a see through woman floating in front of us. She put out her hand and touched April's forehead, suddenly the aqua ninja fell unconscious. "Holy shit, April!" I knelt down beside her.

The spirit woman touched my back and I gasped. A huge cold feeling was sent down my spine and when she grabbed my shoulder…I became paralyzed. She picked up both my body and April's own before flying away with us.

**Jayleene's POV**

"I can't believe that bitch knocked me out." I mumbled, getting to my feet. I looked around and only saw Kai, Jay, Nya and Sensei Wu. Where the hell were the others? "Kai, wake up…" I shook my husband.

His chocolate eyes opened slowly and he sat up. "Damn it I have a headache...You okay, babe?" he stood and hugged me.

I nodded. "I'm okay…" He put his hand on my stomach and I quickly slapped it away, blushing. "Quit it, you're making it look like I'm pregnant or something…" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You're not so what's the big deal?" I looked away and he stared at me. His eyes widened. "Jayleene are you…?"

I laughed nervously. "Ha…Surprise?"

Kai pushed his spikes out of his eyes and took a deep breath. "Whoa…Holy shit…Well…When the hell did this happen?!"

"You mean when I found out or when you knocked me up?" I folded my arms.

"Oh my God…I can't have a kid! I'm a ninja, not a dad!"

"Zane and Angel have kids." I said weakly.

"Well we're not Zane and Angel, are we?!" he yelled at me.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT KIDS!" he snapped. I felt my eyes blur with tears. "J-Jayleene, I didn't mean that…" he reached out to put his hand on my shoulder, but I backed away. I bolted. "Jayleene wait!" he yelled after me. "This place is dangerous! You have to stay close!"

I ran until Kai's voice faded, then I stopped, tired out. I put my hand over my stomach and took deep breaths. Okay…Running was a lot harder when pregnant. I slid my back down a tree and hugged my stomach. "Your daddy may not want you, but I do…" I whispered to the boy or girl inside me.

I thought I felt a kick, but no, it was too early in the pregnancy for kicking. "Hm, Garmadon did the same thing to me when he found I was pregnant with Marceline and Lloyd." A voice said.

I whipped my head around and saw a woman identical to Lloyd and Marceline. She wasn't a spirit; she was very much alive… "Don't worry; your husband will come around. Most men are afraid of having children but once you get a baby in their arms, they melt. I'm Liana, Garmadon's ex-wife." But her smile disappeared. "I understand you dated him for a while."

My eyes widened. Shit. "No, no, no…We weren't dating, besides I used Time Traveler's tea to turn back time so technically it never happened."

"Well, either way I warned my daughter about coming here so I'm sorry, but I have to do this." She grabbed my shoulder tightly and the next thing I knew, I passed out.

**Kai's POV**

"Jayleene!" I called out again. There was no answer…She had ran off.

I knew I must've hurt her feelings badly, I was just shocked…And scared. I was afraid that I'd be a bad dad or that my kid would turn out like me with a horrible, impatient attitude. "You should work on how you talk to your wife, Kai."

No way…I hadn't heard that voice since I was sixteen. "Dad?" I turned around. It was my dad, but he was floating and I was able to see through him. "It is you…"

"Yup', son it's me. Now, you shouldn't have reacted the way you did." He flew over to me and touched my shoulders. "You know I was scared as hell when your mother told me she was pregnant?"

"Y-you were?" I raised a brow.

"I was. But once I held you for the first time, I wasn't so afraid anymore, I was so happy that I asked for another child; Nya."

I snorted. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously…Now…Later go and apologize to your wife but as of right now…" his grip tightened on my shoulder and I blacked out.

**Jay's POV**

Ow…Talk about fucking migraine. I groaned and rubbed my head as I got to my feet. Nya lay on the ground next to me. Where were the others? All I saw was Sensei Wu lying unconscious. "Guys?" I called out. There was no answer.

Didn't Marceline say this place was super dangerous? If she did, I'm screwed.

Just as I was about to wake Nya up, something wrapped around my ankle and tugged harshly. I fell onto my stomach and something sat on my back. "Oh, you're a cute blue jay…" a girl's voice cooed.

"What the…?" I was flipped onto my back and a girl identical to Nya was smirking down at me; except I could see through her and she had no legs, just a ghost's tail. "You're cute, but sorry, I kinda' have to do this." She pulled back her fist and it landed a blow right on the bridge of my nose. There was no pain and I produced no sound, all I did was black out.

**Nya's POV**

"Unh…?" I groaned as my eyes opened. I got to my feet weakly and saw everyone was gone but Sensei Wu. Okay, time to panic, where was everybody? I ran over to Sensei and shook him in fear. "Sensei, wake up."

The old man's eyes opened slowly. "Eh…? Oh, hello Nya." He said calmly, and then he looked down. "Where is my tea?" his eyes widened.

We were alone in the forest with the others gone and the first thing he asks about is his tea…Seriously, something wasn't right up there in his ninety year old brain. "The others are gone." I said, folding my arms. He then looked around, only _just_ noticing that his students were gone. "Oh, of course…Where are they?"

"I was kinda' hoping you knew,"

"Oh, oh! I know where the ninja are!" a spirit boy floated into view. "They're dead."

My eyes widened. "A-all of them are dead…?" I felt like passing out.

He scoffed. "It was a joke." Then he pulled out a tea pot and a cup. He took a sip. "Huh, that's pretty good." He mixed it around.

Sensei's eyes twitched. "GIVE ME MY TEA!" he screeched like he was young again. "NINJAGO!" he spun in a gold tornado, but it had no effect on the spirit boy. "Seriously Wu, you should know that spirits can't be touched by spinjitzu." The boy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let's just get this over with." He approached me so quickly that I couldn't stop him. He pinched my neck and I fell to the floor as my eyes drifted shut.

**Sensei Wu's POV (For the first time!)**

I attempted to snatch my cup of tea from the young spirit but he hardly moved; my attacks just went through him. "You done?" he raised a brow when I ran out of energy.

"Give…Me my…Tea…" I panted.

He grabbed my shoulder roughly and I fell unconscious.

**Lloyd's POV**

Zane, Angel, Marceline and I all found Dexter lying on the floor with his chest door open. His eyes were shut and his face was blank and pale. "Dexter…?" Angel shook him.

Zane examined the insides of his son. "Something punctured his power switch…" the nindroid looked ready to cry. "It was pulled out so…So…" he stopped when a tear fell down his cheek. "He's shut down permanently…"

Angel's chest sucked in and out as she started to cry. Marceline's vision shot to the ground and I cried over my young nephew. Zane helped Angel pick up the little boy's body. We all walked back to the opening of the forest where the others were to find everyone gone. "OH C'MON! NOW WE GOTTA' FIND EVERYONE!" Marceline stomped her foot.

There was a huge gust of wind and rain started to pour again. "No…" Marceline mumbled. She then turned to us. "Go, go, GO! RUN!"

"What's happening?!" I shouted.

"The spirits are-" she was cut off by several hundred spirits flying out and flying above our heads. "I said GO!" she urged us.

**Marceline's POV**

It was happening…I didn't know why…It happened only once before, but I thought it was all over back then. Maybe I didn't finish the spell properly. I ushered everyone away. "Go hide somewhere safe."

"Tell me what's happening!" Lloyd yelled.

"Marceline is this-"

"Don't mention its name that only gives it power." I cut Zane off. I looked up at the spirits flying above. "You guys go, I'll deal with this."

Zane grabbed Angel who was holding Dexter in her arms and they ran. Lloyd stood next to me. "I said go. Now, before they sense the presence of both of us."

"What?"

"They can't see us; they can only sense our presence." I explained. "Now go!"

Surprisingly, my brother gave me a quick, warm hug. I hugged back. "Careful, man," he let go.

I nodded. "Yeah, I see you later…" he began to run off. "Hopefully…" I finished. I looked up at the spirits, below my mom (who was the only human besides me) walked towards me. "I warned you in your dreams." She growled.

I pulled out two Sais. "You know I don't listen mom…Now…Let's do this. NINJAGO!" I cried, spinning towards her.

She easily stepped out of the way, smirking. "I trained you to fight better than that." She then revealed someone being hung by their arms by a tree.

I gasped as my eyes widened. Tony had his eyes closed and his entire body was limp and pale. "Marceline…" he looked up slightly with almost dead eyes.

"Hold on, Tony, I'll-" a foot slammed into my stomach, cutting me off. I fell back and dropped my weapons because of the powerful blow. "Mom…" I groaned. "The spell is-" another blow to my abdomen was sent. This time I coughed up a small amount of blood. I had to fix this; something must've gone wrong if the spell came back. Something…But what?

**A/N: What spell is Marcy talking about? Find out in next chapter, Punkrockgirl555 is out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Lloyd's POV**

Zane, Angel (who was holding Dexter) and I all found a small cave to hide in. Once we got to rest, we just started to cry over Dexter again. The little boy didn't even make it into his teens and he was already gone, that just wasn't fair. We could sit there and cry an entire ocean, but we had to stay alert, we had to find the others even though we were in pain.

I got to my feet and peeked outside of the cave. There was no sign of any spirits. "Guys, stay here with Dexter, I'm gonna' go look for the others."

They nodded and I ran off. As I ran, I thought about everything so far. This was all my fault, it had to be. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for me finding Marceline. I wouldn't have met my sister if Scarlet hadn't lost her memory. And Scarlet wouldn't have lost her memory if she didn't try to save me…But, it had to be worth it. If we could get her memory back…But it wouldn't be worth the death of my nephew and the missing of half my team. "God, the things I do because of love…" I mumbled to myself.

**Scarlet's POV**

I sat alone in my hospital room, trying my hardest to remember everything about Lloyd and the others. My head hurt like hell all day, but I became immune to the constant pain. I managed to collect bits and pieces which I wrote down on a notepad a nurse gave me;

'_1. I wrote a song for someone._

_2. I kissed one of the ninja; I suspect it was Cole and Lloyd got angry._

_3. I dyed my hair black, but then back to caramel for some reason._

_4. Someone killed a spider for me once._

_5. Lloyd and I had a favorite song; something by Avril Lavigne, even though he hated to admit she's his favorite singer.'_

That was all I could muster, after that the pain would get way too intense. I laid back onto my pillow and shut my eyes, using all my energy to force a vision of my past.

_Lloyd and I stood in a royal blue room. One of his arms looped around my back while one of mine rested on his shoulder, our right hands were joined and we spun slowly around the room. "Okay, this is stupid." He growled when our feet twisted together and we nearly stumbled. A slow song played in the background while we danced. _**(**"**Heaven**" **by Dj Sammy). **

"_You just gotta' get used to it, dancing can be fun."_

"_Only complete sissy guys dance, Scarlet."_

_I smirked. "So then I guess Cole's a sissy?"_

"_Probably," he chuckled. "Why are we even doing this? When am I ever gonna' have to dance my way out of a fight?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Lloyd, not everything is about fighting; dancing is just a skill you need to have."_

"_Uh, you wanna' tell me why?" he sighed._

"_Well, there are a lot of situations where you need to learn how to dance…"_

"_Name some then." He scoffed._

"_Remember my sister's wedding? You didn't dance with me, so I had to dance with my brother. And someday we'll dance at __**our**__ wedding." _

_His face turned a light pink color. "Okay, I guess so…" his hands moved down to grab both my hands. "Can I ask you something since we're talking about weddings anyway?"_

_I raised a brow and stopped dancing. "What is it?"_

_Lloyd took a deep breath and used a free hand to reach into his pocket. "Scarlet-" he was cut off by a sharp alarm going off. He sighed. "I'll ask you another time."_

I let out a tired breath as the vision ended. What was Lloyd about to ask me? It looked like… "Ow!" I screamed, sitting up. Another vision was coming…

_I walked into a room holding a ukulele. Lloyd was playing on a small game console. "Uh, do you wanna' hear a song I wrote…For you?"_

_He looked up from his video game. He smiled, but raised a brow. "You wrote a song about me?" he looked like he was about to laugh. "Put a sock in it and just listen, 'k?" I sat down next to him and held the ukulele in my hands. "If you laugh, I'll murder you." I warned before I started to play. __**("Perfect Two" by Auburn).**_

"_Oh whoa…Yay-yeah…You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly, you can be the captain and I can be your first mate, you can be the chills that I feel on our first date, you can be the hero and I can be your sidekick, you can be the tear that I'd cry if we ever split, you can be the rain from the cloud when a storm hits and you can be the sun that shines in the mornin'. Don't know if I could ever be, without you 'cause boy you complete me and in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need…"_

_He chuckled as I sang and smiled. _

"'_Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high and you're the one I wanna' marry. 'Cause you're the one for me-for me, and I'm the one for you-for you, you take the both of us-of us and we're the perfect two. Yay…We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby, me and you. We're the perfect two…"_

_He sang with me a bit._

"_You can be the prince and I can be the princess, you can be the sweet tooth, I can be the dentist, you can be the shoes and I can be the laces, you can be the heart that I spill on the pages. You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser, you can be the pencil and I can be the paper, you can be as cold as the winter weather, but I don't care as long as we're together."_

"_Don't know if I could ever be, without you 'cause boy you complete me and in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need…'Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high and you're the one I wanna' marry. 'Cause you're the one for me-for me, and I'm the one for you-for you, you take the both of us-of us and we're the perfect two. Yay…We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby, me and you. We're the perfect two…You know that I'll never doubt ya' and you know that I'll think about ya' and you know that I can't live without ya', in maybe just a while, I can see me walk down the aisle…Whoa…_

'_Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high and you're the one I wanna' marry. 'Cause you're the one for me-for me, and I'm the one for you-for you, you take the both of us-of us and we're the perfect two. Yay…We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby, me and you. We're the perfect two…"_

_As soon as I finished, Lloyd kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. "Huh, I'm the one you wanna' marry?" he whispered in my ear. I just rolled my eyes, blushing. "I kinda' have something to ask you so I guess I can do it now…" He reached into his pocket and just when he was about to pull something out…A loud ear piercing alarm set off. Lloyd frowned and sighed. "C'mon," he ran out of the room and I followed him._

The vision ended and my pain disappeared, but I realized both visions were a little similar…Was Lloyd about to…? I realized something that I didn't know before. I was in love with Lloyd.

**Marceline's POV**

I fought off my mom, trying to get past her so I could get Tony. She used a sword to cut the fabric of my ninja suit around my stomach area. A little bit of blood poured, but I remained on my feet. I jumped back when she aimed for my neck. I glanced upwards at the collection of spirits circling around us, preparing to open the entrance to a doorway between the upper world and the lower one. The spell was called "Dark Hearts" it was casted onto the Spirit Forest by my dad when he caught me sneaking into the forest to see my mom. The spell would make every good spirit evil as anything, even if they appeared to be sweet as sugar. If the spell was even _mentioned_, it'd make it stronger than it was before.

The spell would make the spirits do anything evil, it also could affect humans too which was why my mom was being so evil. Back when I lived in the temple with my mom, I was the only one not affected by the spell because I never thought about it so much, so I was the only able to stop it. I ended up doing a reverse spell but something must've went wrong, maybe I didn't cast it correctly four years ago, maybe it was interrupted, or maybe someone cast Dark Hearts again…There was only one person who do that…Dad…

"Mom, stop it!" I yelled when she tried to slash me with her sword once again.

"Beg for your life all you want, Marceline." She growled, managing to get me in the arm with her blade. Blood poured out of that cut and I nearly fell. I was losing too much blood already…I tore off a piece of cloth from my other sleeve and wrapped it around my cut quickly. The green fabric soaked red with my blood, but it still controlled the bleeding slightly.

**Lloyd's POV**

I dodged the trees and leaves as I ran past. Everyone had to be somewhere; all the spirits were all gathered in one spot so they had to have left the others somewhere…But where? I ran in random directions, not even sure where I was going. All I knew was I had to keep moving, if I stopped there might've been a chance of a spirit sensing my presence and catching me. I couldn't keep running forever though…I was running out of breath quickly.

Soon, my feet refused to carry my body any further. "Oh hell…" I panted, coming to a stop. I leaned against a tree and took a few breaths so I could continue. "U-Uncle Lloyd…?" a shaky voice called me.

I glanced over and saw Justice in her pink dress and sneakers. There were spots of dirt on them and mud was smudged on her cheek like she had been lying on the ground, her normally straight hair was frizzed out too. "Justice, I've been looking for you." I knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay but Dexter…Someone took me away before I could figure out what to do next, they flew away and dropped me on the ground…"

I tried to hide my grim expression for the little android girl. How could I tell her that her brother was shut down permanently? "Come with me." Was all I could come up with. She climbed onto my back and I ran with her back to the cave where her parents were.

…

Angel leaned on Zane, completely limp, but conscious while the nindroid looked through his son's wires and circuits. There had to be a way to save the kid, he couldn't die at the age of seven, that wasn't fair. "Dexter," Justice jumped down from my back and ran over to her permanently shut down brother. Tears ran down her face when she saw the broken power switch, permanently stuck on _off_. I felt myself start to cry too. Hearing a little girl scream and cry for her brother to come back was way too much, even for the toughest person.

Eventually I left the cave again to go find the others.

**Marceline's POV**

I didn't want to hurt the woman that made me, but if she kept fighting me, I pretty much had no choice, even if she was under a spell. The spirits were getting close to finishing their ritual and that couldn't happen. If the upper world and underworld were both unleashed, nobody in all of Ninjago would be safe, not even the spirits who were already dead. I noticed the cut Tony had on his chest was losing more and more blood…

"Tony, hold on please!" I told him as I fought my mom.

His now empty blue eyes looked up at me and he gave a weak nod. I knew he was close to the end. I couldn't let that happen…I'd be the most miserable person ever. I brought my attention back to my fight. I couldn't beat her, she was just stalling me…I'd have to perform the Save Spell during our fight. I jumped back at focused my energy on the flying spirits. "Break the evil…" I blocked one of my mother's punches. I still continued. "Bring the good…" I dodged my mom's sword blade from cutting into my shoulder. "Repair the evil, broken hearts. Let the good, golden hearts return…All is good, all is-" I was cut off by my mom's blade slicing into my leg. I screamed in pain and fell over.

**Jayleene's POV**

When I woke up again, I realized I was lying on the ground. I stood and rubbed my neck in pain. Where was the woman that knocked me out? I searched all around and spotted Kai lying not too far away. I ran over to him. "Kai…?" I shook him lightly.

"Unh…What…?" his chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. He sat up and when he saw me, I got a tight hug. "I didn't mean what I said, I swear. I was just afraid of being a bad dad; I think it'd be great to have kids. I'm sorry, I really am…" he blurted out.

I remained silent for a minute. "It's okay, but if you hug me any tighter, I might have a miscarriage." I joked.

Kai loosened his grip and nodded. "Right, sorry."

"Guys?" we both spotted Lloyd heading our way.

"Lloyd." We both sighed with relief. "Where are the others?" I asked.

Lloyd looked down and sighed. "Angel, Zane and Justice are in a nearby cave but Dexter…" he stopped for a minute. "Something punctured his power switch so…He's shut down permanently…"

Kai and I exchanged grim, sad glances before nodding. "Where's the cave?" Kai asked.

"I'll show you."

**Lloyd's POV**

After dropping Kai and Jayleene off and I went to go find the others again. Cole and April were sitting by a tree so I took them back. Nya and Jay were sleeping only a few feet away from one another so I showed them the way and finally my uncle had already found his way into a cave.

We were all together, but now we had to wait for Marceline…

**Marceline's POV**

I couldn't do it…It was all too much, I was losing blood, my mother was still fighting me, Tony was close to dying and spirits were close to putting the entire world in danger…I needed help…

**Tony's POV**

I listened to the spell Marceline was saying…I had read it in The History of Ninjago Spells Volume 2. I could remember it, but I didn't have the mental training to perform it, plus I was pretty close to dying. But, whatever was going on obviously wasn't good and the spell of Golden Hearts was only used to turn the wicked good again. She had to be using it on the spirits…

Maybe I could try… "Break the evil…" I started weakly. "Bring the good…Repair evil, broken hearts. Let the good, golden hearts return…All is good, all is sublime…All is blissful and…h-happy…" I coughed up a little blood. "I cast Golden Hearts to break…D-dark hearts. The day of good…Shall destroy the day of death…" I blacked out after reciting the spell.

**Marceline's POV**

Tony was reciting the spell…He had recited the entire spell…How did he know it…?

I realized that even though he hid it, he liked to read. He could've found out about the spell through his reading…I smiled as I watched the spirits float down, stopping their ritual. My mother stopped fighting me and she dropped her weapons. The sun came out, the mist in the forest faded away, the rain stopped and I saw a faint rainbow in the sky…I noticed Tony's wounds closed and he regained consciousness.

**Lloyd's POV**

I noticed that the bad weather came to a stop and that the mist in the forest faded away. "Look at Dexter!" Justice pointed to her brother. I looked over and saw him waking up. His dark purple eyes opened, the color in his skin returned and his broken switch, the crack going through it completely repaired and somehow flipped back to _on._ Talk about miracle!

"DEXTER!" everyone yelled happily, hugging the boy. He closed his chest door. "Mommy, daddy!" he hugged his two parents. "I went to a really scary place; there was this really bright light, but I was afraid to go through it."

I smiled lightly. Suddenly three people walked into the cave. "'Sup, yo?" Marceline giggled. Tony had his arm around her and a woman identical to Marceline and I walked behind them. "Lloyd, this is our mom, Liana."

"Mom" walked towards me, smiling. "Hi, son," She hugged me gently.

I hesitated slightly, but then I hugged back. "Mom…" I felt happy to be with my mother, but now it felt weird to ask her to help regain Scarlet's memory. "Mom, we need your help on something." Marceline said for me. "One of our teammates lost her memory."

"Then let's go; I can just use my powers to get her memory back like _that._" She snapped her fingers.

"Seriously, it's that easy?" I asked.

"Yes it is, Marceline has those kinds of powers too, but she can't use them because her feelings are always going haywire."

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Whatever mom…"

Mom walked out of the cave and we all followed her swiftly. "Oh, your ship is broken…" she said as we approached the remains of the Bounty. "I can fix that…Unless you want to do the honors, Marceline."

My twin shrugged. "'K," she stretched her arms out and shut her eyes. Nothing happened for a minute, but then there was a huge flash of light. The next thing I knew, The Bounty was repaired, right in front of us like it never really crashed. Everyone, even my uncle's jaws dropped. "Let's go." She winked, climbing onto the ship.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Lloyd's POV**

The two day trip back to Ninjago City Hospital was nearly unbearable, but I got through it. Everyone climbed down from the ship quickly and I ran straight through the hospital doors. Scarlet sat in her bed, looking out the window, bored. She snapped out of that state when she saw us all. "I'm glad you guys are here." She climbed out of her bed and picked up a notepad. "I managed to collect bits and pieces of my memory. Sure it's not much but-"

My mom waved that all off. "I can give you all your memories back right now." She said. She turned to Tony. "Go get the rest of your family."

Scarlet gave a confused look and I put my hand on her shoulder. "Go with it." I smiled. She smiled back and nodded, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Only a few minutes later, Tony walked back into the room with Vince, Kat, June, Haden and Storm. "Everyone join hands." My mom ordered.

We all did as she said. "Close your eyes…" We all did the same. "I want you all to think of anything that reminds you of Scarlet. Scarlet, just focus on nothing but yourself,"

I thought of caramel candy because that reminded me of her hair color…Cotton candy because that was always what she smelt like…Tulips because those were her favorite flowers and the sun because her attitude was always so warm.

**Scarlet's POV**

Everything was coming back to me. My headache faded as every memory shot into my mind. Myself, my family, my team…And the love of my life…

My eyes shot open and I gasped loudly. The woman I hadn't seen before smiled. "Remember now, Scarlet?"

I nodded. "Yeah…" I breathed. "I remember everything…Even though he's in his twenties; Cole _still_ snuggles with a teddy bear at night. Jay can't handle drinking beer because he's a light weight. Once Justice walked in on Zane and Angel-"

"WHOA! Okay…" Angel chuckled nervously, covering my mouth. "Seriously…" she mumbled to me. "I turned Justice's memory switch off when that happened, don't remind her."

She let go of me and I started laughing. Everyone else did too. I felt better, my memory was back…I jumped up and hugged Lloyd tightly. "I can't believe I forgot I'm in love with you."

He hugged me back. "I know, scared the hell out of me."

**Lloyd's POV**

Everyone left the room and let me be alone with Scarlet for a minute. "So where's my ninja suit?" she asked.

I reached into a bag and pulled it out. "Here," I turned my back to her so she could change.

After she was done, she smiled down at her suit. "Man I missed this thing." She hugged herself in the royal blue fabric. I smiled and hugged her again. I was glad to have the woman I loved back, having her lose the memories of us hurt like hell, but her being back healed every wound quickly. She rested her head on my chest and hugged me back. I leaned down to kiss her lips for a few seconds before pulling away slowly. "Let's go home…" I grabbed her hand.

She nodded and we left the room.

**A little time skip…**

**No POV**

Lloyd and Scarlet stood on the deck of the ship alone, holding each other's hands. He suddenly reminded himself of what he wanted to ask her for such a long time. "Hey, Scarlet…"

She looked up with her usual cheery smile. "Yeah?"

"Uh…Can I ask you something…?" he stuck his hand in his pocket quickly to make sure he had it with him…

"Sure, what is it?" she turned to face him.

Lloyd smiled for a minute before getting down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small diamond ring. Scarlet smiled back at him happily. "Will you…marry me?" he nearly squeaked like a girl at the last words, but he managed to say it all at a sensible volume.

"Duh!" she lunged down to hug him. He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed. They pulled apart. "I love you Lloyd." She hugged him again.

"I love you too." The words felt good being able to leave his mouth again.

While Lloyd was still on one knee, the others all walked onto the deck. "Huh, so Pipsqueak did it." Kai joked. Jayleene nudged her husband and he was suddenly reminded of their situation as well. "Oh, guys…I should probably say this now before Jayleene dislocates my arm…" he cleared his throat. "Jayleene and I are…Gonna'…Have a b-baby…She's pregnant."

Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked to Jayleene who nodded. "It's true…" she put her hand over her stomach.

Jay twitched slightly. "You…Kai…P-pregnant-preg-…" he passed out.

Jayleene sighed. "I'll go get some water to spill on him."

**With Marceline and Tony…**

"Can't you stay?" Marceline asked as Tony packed his things.

He shook his head. "I can't, I'm going off to college in a few days, I'm studying Marine Biology."

She frowned. "Well when is the next time I can see you?"

"I'll come back for Christmas and then again for Spring Break, but during the semester I'll attend a lot of lectures so I can graduate faster."

She nodded slowly. He wasn't a ninja, he was a normal eighteen year old that left high school and was already set for the next four years in college. "You can visit my dorm sometimes though."

A smile returned to Marceline's face. "Okay."

They stood in a short awkward silence for a minute. They had kissed before, but they weren't exactly a couple. Still…She kissed him either way. He closed his eyes and let her cup his face in his hands, kissing her back. They pulled apart hesitantly, knowing it'd be their last kiss for a long while. He leaned down slightly to hug her (he's a little taller than her) and she hugged back. Their hug broke and they stood together, wondering if they should say it or not… "I love you." They said at the same time. "Whoa, what?" again they said at the same time. "I love you too." Once again this was in union.

~End~

**A/N: I'll write a sequel on "The Water Nerd", I **_**MIGHT**_** do a sequel on "Master of Darkness and then I'll write a story about Dexter, Justice and Kai and Jayleene's kid or kids if I feel like it. Then, I might do a clean slate and started a completely brand new story with different OCs, remember I said MIGHT so no promises. **

**Btw, I got a really bad cold so I'm gonna' be home for the day. You might see me update or make a new story. **


End file.
